


Summer Rain

by Crime_Scene



Series: Song Inspirations (Spanish) [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst-ish?, Anxiety, Break Up, Closeted Character, M/M, Manipulation, Moving On, Panic Attacks, it starts as pre canon and then just... follows the canon line of things, some original characters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crime_Scene/pseuds/Crime_Scene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, después de al fin haber terminado con Kent (lo cual requirió de mucho coraje y charlas con Shitty al respecto), sintió todo su mundo quebrantarse, ya no era el mismo: paranoico, autodestructivo, y completamente cerrado, y cada relación que tenía era como una tormenta.<br/>Sin embargo, el pronóstico del clima parece haber predecido una lluvia veraniega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Así que... Este es mi primer trabajo publicado aquí, en AO3, ¡qué emoción!  
> Esta obra fue basada en "Summer Rain" de Sia, cuando la escuché no pude evitar repetirla a lo menos 100 veces, y cuando me leí Check, Please! inmediatamente pensé en Jack, así que, así nació esta obra.

_"Ya verás, Jack, vas a ir suplicando en tus rodillas para regresar conmigo, ¡sólo espera!" exclamó el rubio, yéndose de la casa de la fraternidad echando humo y con un paso fuerte, dejando a Jack con los ojos abiertos como platos; tan pronto escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse (con más fuerza de la necesaria) Jack se quebrantó, y estuvo un rato con la respiración dificultada hasta que llegó Shitty a ayudarlo._

 Una de las primeras personas con quien Jack intentó salir después de romper con Kent, fue Camila, una chica en el equipo de voleibol que Jack conoció en su primer año de universidad. Se podría decir que fue una etapa de negación para él, intentando negar que él sólo podría enamorarse cuando consiga una amistad tan fuerte como la que tuvo con Kent, y eso no terminó bien.

 _Jack y Camila estaban juntos en casa de Jack, viendo televisión, un partido en la NHL con_ The Vegas' Aces _, los locutores hablando de Kent Parson, uno de sus mejores jugadores, hasta que llegó el tema de conversación que tanto Jack quería evitar._

_"Tú y Kent... Eran muy buenos amigos... ¿A que no?" Intuyó ella, viendo que era la perfecta oportunidad para preguntar eso, y a Jack se le empezó a cortar la respiración._

_"Y-yo..." Intentó decir Jack, pero su respiración empezó a acelerarse "Kent y yo éramos sólo amigos y-y..." Continuó Jack, pero fue interrumpido por Camila._

_"Jack, si tú y Kent fueron más que amigos, yo entiendo"  Comentó Camila "Más bien, sería mejor saber más sobre ti" Concluyó Camila con una sonrisa suave, pero Jack seguía teniendo problemas para respirar._

_"N-no... No éramos nada" Intentó asegurar Jack, pero la forma en que su voz se cortó lo dejó descubierto._

_"Jack, no mientas, ya han pasado varios rumores desde que Kent te visitó en la Haus y ya las sospechas están por el cielo, ¿por qué no mej...?" Intentó decir la otra pero fue interrumpida con un sollozo._

_"La cagué... La cagué... La cagué... La cagué, ¿verdad? Ya yo sabía que esto estaba durando demasiado" Camila estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo pero no pudo hablar, no le salían las palabras "¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a publicar en el periódico de la universidad que salí con Kent? ¿Que estuve enamorado de él? ¿O sólo se lo vas a contar a tus amigas?" Acusó Jack, pero su voz no se escuchaba molesta, sólo se escuchaba preocupada._

_"¡Jack! ¿Quién crees que soy yo?" Preguntó retóricamente Camila, exasperada "¿Tú crees que yo voy a esparcir tus secretos? ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así?" Continuó ella, molestándose más y más mientras hablaba, y se levantó del sofá esperando alguna respuesta del pelinegro, pero sólo penetró el silencio en el apartamento, además del ruido de la televisión, que para Jack no era más que ruido blanco en estos momentos "Me voy." Concluyó ella, agarrando sus llaves y yéndose del edificio con pasos fuertes._

_Después de eso, no se volvieron a llamar, no se volvieron a mensajear, así que Jack pensó que simplemente habían terminado, lo cual lo dejó con el estómago un poco revuelto por un tiempo, pero la superó más rápido que cuando superó a Kent._

 En su segundo año de universidad, Jack conoció a Will, un chico en su tercer año de universidad que estaba en el equipo de fútbol, y comenzó a salir con él un tiempo después. Ninguno de los dos le había mencionado a sus equipos sobre sus sexualidades, por lo tanto tuvieron que mantener su relación en secreto... Y eso no terminó muy bien.

_Will y Jack estaban juntos en el dormitorio para hombres, donde se quedaba Will a dormir, pensando que el compañero de cuarto de Will, Russell, iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de su novia, y cuando estaban acostados en cama de Will, abrazados, llegó Russell sin ningún aviso como para dejarlos procesarlo, haciendo también que Jack saltase fuera de la cama y que Will se sentase en ella._

_"Oh dios... ¿Will? Me estás jodiendo... Yo... ¿Sabes qué? Creo que mejor me voy" anunció Russell, sin si quiera dejarlos explicar, y se fue del cuarto. A Jack se le empezó a dificultar la respiración._

_"La cagué... La cagué... La cagué..." Comenzó a murmurar Jack, caminando de un lado a otro._

_"Jack... Jack... ¡Jack!" Will alzó la voz un poco, y logró llamar la atención del más joven de los dos "No te eches la culpa, yo fui el que te invitó, ¿no? Mañana lo resolveremos, qué tal si te vuelves a acos-" Intentó calmarlo Will, pero no tuvo ningún resultado ya que Jack lo interrumpió._

_"¡No! ¿Qué no entiendes? Todo tu equipo se va a enterar... Y... Y entonces mi equipo se va a enterar y..." Alzó Jack la voz, pero no logró terminar de hablar ya que comenzó a hiperventilarse._

_"Jack, bebé, a ver..." Will se levantó de la cama para intentar confortarlo, pero Jack rechazó sus manos._

_"¡No! No te lo estás tomando en serio..." Dijo Jack, con los ojos vidriosos "La cagué... La cagué..." Comenzó a murmurar y ahí fue cuando se fue casi corriendo de la habitación de Will, yéndose a la Haus sin mirar atrás._

_Will llamó, y llamó a Jack, le mandó un puñado de mensajes, pero ninguno fue respondido. Jack logró evitarlo por un semana, y cuando se volvió a encontrar con Will, él no intentó hablarle. Al parecer, el equipo de Will se enteró de que era bisexual, pero nunca supieron con quién estaba cuando Russell lo encontró acostado con un hombre, lo que mantuvo la orientación de Jack aún en lo escondido para los demás._

 A partir de su tercer año, Jack intentó no salir con nadie, procurando que la mayor razón para ello era que tenía que enfocarse en el Hockey, porque tenía que recuperar el orgullo de su padre. Ese plan andaba funcionando... Hasta que Kent decidió aparecerse.

_Jack regresó a la Haus después de su clase de literatura clásica, y sintió que su pecho se estaba retorciendo al ver el carro que estaba aparcado en frente. Ese retorcimiento empeoró cuando entró y vio que estaban Ransom, Holster, y Lardo, pidiéndole fotos a Kent Parson, mientras Shitty estaba en clases._

_"¡Zimms! ¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó el rubio al notar a Jack con la mandíbula apretada, en frente de la puerta principal, y todos voltearon a ver a Jack con los ojos como platos. Esa voz hacía que el corazón de Jack se acelerara, pero a la vez hacía que su pecho se sintiese más apretado, como si su corazón no tuviese suficiente espacio para palpitar._

_"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó Lardo, con la cabeza inclinada._

_"¡Wow! Holster, ¿viste eso?" Comentó Ransom._

_"Sí, lo vi, parece que Jack Zimmermann conoce a uno de los mejores jugadores de Hockey y no nos quiso decir" Continuó Holster._

_"Kenny... ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Jack, los indicios de un ataque de pánico comenzando a presentarse._

_"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo?" Preguntó Kent, fingiendo inocencia, y todos se comieron su acto, excepto Jack._

_"Pues qué bien, ya me visitaste, ahora vete" Exclamó Jack, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Kent se encontraba del otro lado de ella._

_"Zimms, ¿por qué me tratas así? Yo sólo quiero hablar" Dijo Kent, con cierto tono de molestia._

_"Está bien, pero sólo tienes 5 minutos" Exigió Jack, entrando a su cuarto, con Kent tras de él después de haber cerrado la puerta._

_"¿Por qué sigues en Samwell? Pensé que te ibas a aburrir de este equipo tan mierda después de los primeros dos meses" Comentó Kent, con una ceja levantada._

_"Si sólo viniste para criticar a mi equipo, te aconsejo que sería mejor que te fueses ahora" Dijo Jack, sintiéndose cada vez más y más molesto._

_"Wow, Zimms, relajate" Le dijo Kent, y eso hizo que la mecha se acabara._

_"¿Relajarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? Estaba teniendo una buena vida, ya te había superado, ¿y crees que qué? ¿Que voy a caer a tus pies llorando para que regresemos?" Exclamó Jack, alzando la voz, y ahí Kent se acercó a Jack y unió sus labios. Jack estuvo a punto de ceder hasta que recobró la razón y empujó a Kent._

_"¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que estás mucho mejor que cuando estabas conmigo? ¡Jack, yo sé que estás increíblemente sólo y que nunca conseguirás una relación como la que tuviste conmigo! ¿Por qué no te rindes y ya?" Respondió Kent, y eso enfureció más a Jack, lo que pensó que sería imposible._

_"Vete" Dijo Jack, y no dejó que Kent hablase, antes de repetirlo "¡Vete! ¡Vete y no regreses!" A este punto Jack estaba gritando, y Kent apretó la mandíbula._

_"¡Bien! Pero recuerda lo que te dije cuando rompimos, Jack, tú vas a venir suplicándome que regresemos, sólo hay que esperar a que pase" Aseguró Kent, y se fue de la Haus, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Jack de golpe._

 Jack, al llegar a su cuarto año de universidad, conoció a Eric Bittle, y ahí fue cuando su plan empezó a ir en picada.

 Al principio su amistad fue un poco complicada, ya que Bittle era muy animado para su gusto, y se hizo aun más complicada cuando Bittle hizo ese tiro de suerte que les hizo ganar el partido. Pero Jack no tuvo más opción cuando se enteraron que Eric tenía una gran fobia al contacto, y para evitar que se desmayase en medio de un partido, tuvo que empezar a practicar con él en la mañana.

 Poco a poco se hicieron amigos, y quizá fue por eso que cuando a Bittle le dio una contusión en un partido, Jack sintió cómo le hervía la sangre y casi se mete en una pelea con quien empujó a Bittle, quizá sólo sea eso, de eso es lo que se está intentando convencer Jack.

"¡Eso habrá sido tan terrorífico!" Exclamó Eric, mientras Jack le contaba sobre la última fiesta a la que asistió con los chicos (y Lardo), en la que le hicieron un hoyo a la pared al cuarto de Shitty, mientras estaban en el EpiKegster.

"No fue tan malo... Aunque esa fiesta ocupó dos ediciones del periódico de la universidad" Respondió Jack, intentando no reírse del recuerdo.

"Oh dios, tengo que tuitear eso" Exclamó el más bajo, sacando su celular de su bolsillo "Me extraña que no hayas dicho nada al respecto sobre estar con el teléfono en la fiesta."

"Bueno... Ya que lo sacaste, deberíamos tomarnos una 'selfie' o algo." Recomendó Jack, y Eric sonrió.

"Ahí está, ya me estás fastidiando" embromó Eric.

"¡Lo digo en serio! Tú sabes, como, 'El primer Gran EpiKegster de Bitty'..." Aseguró Jack "Podrías ponerlo en tu blog, o sea, no entiendo las selfies pero tu has..." Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la última voz que quiso escuchar en esos momentos.

"No lo creería si no lo viese por mí mismo, Jack Zimmermann... En una fiesta... Tomándose una selfie" Se escuchó a alguien decir, y Jack reconoció esa voz enseguida.

_Estoy preparado para lo peor en una tormenta._

_No hace falta mucho para que empiece a temblar._

"¡Oh mi dios!" Exclamó Bittle, visiblemente emocionado.

"Kent" Expresó secamente Jack, volteándose hacia el origen de la voz.

"Hey, Zimms" Dijo Kent, con una mano en el bolsillo "¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó él, pero no fue mucho antes de que fuese arrasado por una masa de personas que le pedía tomarse una foto con él, y Jack aprovechó el momento para escapar a su cuarto y encerrarse, acostándose en su cama en posición fetal.

"¿Qué hace él aquí...? ¿Por qué nunca me dejará en paz? No entiendo..." Dijo para sí Jack, comenzando a hiperventilarse y a temblar. Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que Kent entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"Zimms, tenemos que hablar" Dijo Kent, y se acercó a Jack.

"Kenny... Por favor..." Comenzó Jack, pero fue interrumpido por Kent, que lo jaló para que se levantase de la cama.

"No, tenemos que hablar sobre esto, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando te gradúes de esta mugrosa universidad?" Preguntó Kent, visiblemente fastidiado.

"No tengo ni idea, probablemente entre a un equipo de Hockey nacional" Dijo Jack, intentando no ver a Kent a los ojos, pero fallando.

"¿Y a qué equipo piensas entrar?"

"No tengo ni idea."

"... ¿No tienes ni idea?" Preguntó Kent, y ahí comenzó a acercarse a Jack, lo cual hizo que se le acelerara el pulso.

"O sea... Podría ser Montreal, podría ser Los Ángeles, ¿ok? No sé" Aseguró Jack, y en ese momento pensó haber escuchado la voz de Bitty.

"¿Y qué tal Las Vegas?" Preguntó Kent, con una expresión de esperanza en su rostro, acercándose un poco más a Jack.

"N-no... No sé, ¿ok?" Repitió Jack, pero Kent no le respondió, y ahí vio cómo su autocontrol se empezaba a disolver "Pars-" Intentó decir pero fue interrumpido cuando los labios de Kent chocaron con los suyos.

No fue un beso lento, estaba lleno de desesperación y Kent estaba halándole un poco el pelo a Jack, y por un momento se dejó llevar y le devolvió el beso, pero después lo alejó.

_Veo las noticias terminar, espero por el pronóstico._

_Lleno un vaso de agua, e intento ser paciente._

"Kenny, no puedo hacer esto..." Dijo Jack, su voz rompiéndose en cierta parte de la oración.

"Jack, vamos." Pidió Kent, con una expresión tal como si un perro estuviese pidiendo, empezando a acercarse otra vez a Jack.

"No, yo... Uh..." Comenzó a decir pero le fue cortado cuando vio que Kent estaba muy cerca para su gusto, y lo alejó "Kenny..."

"Zimms, solo deja de pensar y escucha alguna puta vez lo que te digo" Exclamó Kent, y Jack se quedó tieso "Le diré a los del equipo de administración que quieres entrar y van a abrir espacio, y entonces al fin podrás salir de este equipo tan mierda, tú y yo-" Intentó explicar pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"Vete."

"Jack..."

"Tú... ¡Tú no puedes venir a mi escuela cuando te da la puta gana-"

"¡Porque te cerras-"

"-Y acorralarme en mi cuarto-"

"-¡Estoy intentando ayud-"

"Y esperar que haga todo lo que quieras-"

"¡Coño, Jack!" Exclamó Kent, alzando la voz, y Jack se quedó callado "¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que te extraño? Te extraño, ¿ok?" Aseguró Kent "... Te extraño" Repitió Kent, pero Jack no se iba a dejar manipular otra vez.

_Ha sido mucho tiempo, siento mi temperatura crecer._

_Creo que éstas yendo muy rápido._

"Siempre dices eso" Comentó Jack, y sintió su voz cortarse un momento.

"... Huh, bueno, coño, está bien" Dijo Kent, exasperado "¿Sabes qué, Zimmermann? ¿Crees que estás muy jodido para que le importes a la gente? ¿Qué no eres lo suficientemente bueno?" Comenzó Kent, y después de una corta pausa continuó "Todos ya saben lo que eres, pero es la gente como yo a la que aún les importas" Continuó.

"C-cállate..." Murmuró Jack, pero no fue escuchado por Kent, que seguía en su bronca.

"Estás asustado de que todos se van a enterar de que eres inservible, ¿verdad? Oh, no te preocupes, sólo sales unas cuantas temporadas, Jack, confía en mí" Dijo Kent, y Jack sintió su pecho comenzar a estrecharse.

"S-sal de mi cuarto..." Exclamó Jack, pero fue muy bajo como para ser considerado una exclamación.

"Vale, vuélvete a encerrar."

"Y a-aléjate... Aléjate de mi equipo" Advirtió Jack, su respiración dificultándose cada vez más.

"¿Por qué, tienes miedo de que les diré algo?" Dijo Kent, mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

"Vete, Parse" Dijo Jack, y al abrir la puerta, notó a Bitty de rodillas en el suelo frente a su cuarto, agarrando una llave.

_Espero las sirenas, me siento en silencio._

_Me siento en mis manos._

 Hubo un gran rato de silencio, ambos viendo al rubio más bajo temblando, esperando a que le dijesen algo, y fue roto cuando Kent se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, llámame si lo reconsideras, o lo que sea, buena suerte con los Falconers" Dijo Kent, y, después de una pausa, dijo un poco más bajo "... Estoy seguro que harás orgulloso a tu papá." Y bajó las escaleras, yéndose de la Haus.

"J..." Comenzó a decir Bitty, que ya se había levantado del piso, pero Jack no lo escuchó de lo tanto que estaba temblando y entró a su cuarto, cerrando fuertemente su puerta, sentándose en posición fetal frente a la puerta, dejando que el ataque de pánico tome control.

Al día siguiente, cuando Jack estaba desempacando al llegar a su casa para el descanso de invierno, encontró unas galletas, junto a una nota.

_¡Querido Jack!_

_Espero que tengas un 'swawesome descanso de invierno._

_Ojalá puedas descansar y relajarte, aquí tienes unas galletas que preparé, ¿ok?_

_–ERB (y un dibujito de un pay)_

_Siento la brisa, siento el mar creciendo y ahogándome_

_Siento la noche, la luz del sol, lo siento todo Siento tu amor, y ya no puedo, ya me rindo_

_Dame todo lo que tengas, tráelo, rómpelo._

*****************

Al regresar del descanso de invierno, Jack comenzó a notar varias cosas:

– Cuando Bitty hizo ese salto en el Lago, Jack sintió cómo su estómago comenzaba a revolotear.

– Cuando Bitty habla con él, siente de nuevo ese revoloteo.

– Cuando Bitty sonríe, parece que su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho.

– Cuando Bitty se disculpó por lo de la última fiesta, e intentó ayudarlo visiblemente preocupado, Jack no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

– Cuando Bitty lo consoló en el último partido de su temporada en Samwell, sintió que le iba a dar algo.

Todo eso apunta a sólo una cosa: Jack está enamorándose de Bitty, o bueno, lo ha estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca quiso aceptarlo, pero parece que ya no hay de otra.

Ahora, Jack se está graduando, y se le está acabando el tiempo, ¿cómo podría decírselo a Bitty?

"Jack, yo... Yo..." Comenzó a decir Bitty, en el acto de graduación de Jack, antes de interrumpirse a sí mismo "Y-yo supongo que la próxima vez que te veré en será en TV, ¿huh?"

"¿Qué? Bittle, yo los visitaré antes de que empiece la temporada." Recordó Jack, con una sonrisa.

_Pensé que serías una tormenta._

_Pero resultó que fuiste una lluvia veraniega._

"Oh, ¡cierto! Bueno, ¡debería irme antes de que me hagas más tarde para mi vuelo!" Dijo Bittle, despidiéndose, mientras se iba hacia la Haus.

"¡Já! Nos vemos, Bittle" Se despidió Jack, pero él juraría haber visto a Eric soltar unas lágrimas mientras se iba.

 Después de despedirse con otro manojo de personas, su padre se le acercó a Jack.

"¡Esos alumnos cada año son más y más! ¿Listo para regresar al hotel?" Le dijo Bob a su hijo.

"Sí, casi, sólo que... Uh... Siento que no me he despedido en verdad de todos" Excusó Jack, arreglándose nerviosamente la corbata.

"Bueno, ¡ya es muy tarde para darle otra vuelta a la pista de hielo!" Embromó Bob.

"No, no es eso..." Respondió Jack.

_Tú viniste, para lavar todo mi dolor._

" _Ah... Tú sabes lo que tu tío siempre dice: 'Tú fallas todos los disparos que no des'"_ Comentó Bob en francés.

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_  Preguntó Jack, también en francés.

" _Quise decir, ve a despedirte de verdad, no vas a estar aquí por un buen rato, ¿sabes? Si eso es lo que te dice tu corazón, deberías ir"_  Explicó Bob, con su mano en el hombro de Jack " _Ve a despedirte de verdad_." Y ahí fue cuando Jack entendió, y después de un rápido "ya vengo" se fue corriendo a la Haus.

 Se escuchaba un tenue canto viniendo desde ahí, y Jack pudo notar que esa era la voz de Bitty, quien estaba... ¿Llorando?

" _¿Recuerdas esas paredes que...?"_  Jack escuchó a Bitty cantar, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al esnifar, y subió corriendo las escaleras

" _N-ni si quiera s-se... S-se resist..._ " Volvió a escucharlo cuando esnifó, y entonces fue cuando entró a su propio cuarto por accidente.

"¡Bittle!" Gritó, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto, sino que en el de Bittle, y se acercó a él.

" _... Puedo sentir tu h-_ "

"Bittle" Dijo Jack, y ahí Bitty se quitó uno de los audífonos que tenía puestos.

"¡Hola...! ¡Hola! ¿... Jack?" Preguntó confundido Bitty "Oh mi dios, ¿está todo bien? ¡Estás sin aliento! Podrías haberme mensa-"

"Bitty" Dijo Jack, logrando hacer que Bitty se detuviese, y después de una pequeña pausa recogiendo valor, chocó sus labios con los del otro, y se sintió como si hubiese tocado el cielo.

_Te necesitaba de todas las formas._

_Mi lluvia veraniega._


End file.
